Helping Each Other
by Michell-11e
Summary: Lily doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. She can do anything she puts her mind to but cannot make a decision. Scorpius is having a rough life, two years behind in school he is now in Lily's year. His mother died a few years ago and his Dad is always working. He has nothing until he hears Lily's music. Will they be able to help each other out?
1. The Conversation

LILY

I never knew how it would feel when the time finally came. I mean I had fantasied my whole life and then it was happening and it was amazing.

Ok, so I'll back up to about 6 months ago when everything in my life started to get turned upside down. But first things first, I'll introduce myself. My name is Lily Potter; I am in the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts in my seventh and final year, I love music and I am really big bookworm. And if you haven't already guessed it, I am a virgin (or was a virgin I guess now).

So 6 months ago was when things started to get really crazy. It was the beginning of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Everyone was sitting down for the feast while watching all the First Years get placed in their houses. It was weird coming to Hogwarts and hardly having any family left, both of my brothers, James and Albus had graduated and all I had left was my cousin Hugo. We were the youngest and after us there wasn't going to be any Weasley's or Potter's at Hogwarts again for a while.

While I was thinking about all of this I could feel someone watching me from behind. When I looked back I saw Scorpius Malfoy staring at me from the Slytherin table on the other side of the room. He averted his eyes right away and it was strange because he never paid any attention to me or to anyone in my family usually. Normally we would just pretend the other didn't exist. Scorpius did this first to my brother James on their first day of school here together and so the rest of us just took the lead from them.

Honestly, I felt kind of bad for him, he had to take a year off school because his mother was dying and his dad was still trying to make a name for themselves in business back when he was supposed to be in third year. He took care of his mom that year and then came back the next. But then he failed all or most (I never really got the whole story, as I said before we never speak) that following year because he was so upset about his mother. Now all his friends had graduated without him and he was in his seventh year with me now.

I turned around to look at him again and I could see that he was sitting alone. He had people on every side of him but all turned away from him, obviously not having conversations with him. That must be so lonely.

"Lily…. LLLLIIIILLLLYYY!"

"Huh, yeah, what?" I said.

"What are you thinking about up in that head of yours? I have been saying your name for the past 2 minutes," wondered Lysander. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. I used to play with both twins Lysander and Lorcan when we were younger as they are the children of my parent's friend Luna Lovegood. But as we were sorted in first year Lorcan got placed in Hufflepuff and Lysander in Gryffindor with me. It was obvious before we got to first year though that we had begin to develop different interests, the Sorting Hat just made everything more final.

"I was just thinking about the classes this year. I am taking so many because I still don't know what I want to get into. I still don't know if I want to drop a class or not," I said.

"Would you stop thinking about classes already? You know you are going to be amazing at whatever you do. You are like the smartest person I know."

"Thanks Ly, but it is still so much to think about. I actually think I am going to try and head up to the dorms before all the craziness of the First Years heading up their starts. At least that way I will be prepped for tomorrow."

"Ok, fine, we are going to catch up later then when you are not so in your head! You know it is ok to relax every once and a while!"

"I know, I know. Tomorrow I will have made a decision one way or another about my classes so come dinnertime no more talk about it, I promise."

I am going to keep you to the promise Lily Potter!" Lysander yelled as I started to walk away from the table.

I waved a backwards wave goodbye and started out of the Great Hall. I went up to the Gryffindor Tower and everything was so quiet. This was the way I liked it, perfect for playing the piano. This was the one thing about myself that I didn't really advertise about myself. It was just for me. I started playing a few chords and humming a tune I had come up with when I started hearing voices. I looked at the time and it had already been a half and hour. This is what always happened, I was lost track of time playing. I waved my wand got rid of the piano in the middle of the dorm room and started to put my PJ's on.

Tomorrow would be a good day, I figure out my class schedule because I had both of the classes I was thinking of dropping tomorrow and after finding out about what the class will be like I will make my decision. My roommates started to file in, all pretty tired from the journey getting to Hogwarts as well. We would all catch up tomorrow. They started to get changed for bed and I closed my eyes and was dead to the world.

* * *

LILY

I was sitting in my Ancient Runes class when Scorpius walked in. Scorpius saw me sitting there and took the seat right beside me.

"Hi," he said. I was astonished, he had never said one word to me, I don't even think that until yesterday we had even made eye contact before.

"Hi?"

"So your in this class too huh? I don't think there is going to be very many people as it is only for a few specific fields of study for the future. Why do you need this class?"

I honestly just looked at him with my mouth agape. I didn't know what to say. That was so many words from I person I had never heard speak before. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, why do you need this class?" he stated again. His voice was so deep and smooth.

"Oh, uh, I don't actually have a specific reason for taking it. I still don't know what I want to do so I am taking some extra classes to be prepared. I was actually thinking of dropping it."

"Oh" was all he said. He sounded sad for some reason. But how could he be sad, we had just started talking less than 5 minutes ago and it wasn't like we were friends or anything.

Then the class started and I looked around the room. He was right about one thing though, not very many people took this class; there were only 5 of us in this room. Maybe that's why he chose to sit beside me? No, that didn't make sense, everyone else was sitting by himself or herself, all of us from different houses except the two people from Ravenclaw but I guess they weren't friends. So why did Scorpius decide to sit with me?

* * *

SCORPIUS

I never thought I would get so lucky. My life has been really hard but holding this girl here in my arms is the happiest I have ever been. I won't ever let this girl go.

I guess I should start at the beginning as well because I seriously want to know how this all went down as well. I mean seriously, how did I get this lucky?

Ugh, another year of being lonely at Hogwarts. I mean last year I tried to make friends, but it is so hard to be apart of group that is already a group and has been for years. Unless I was going to be friends with the First Years, which was never going to happen, there was no way for making friends. I mean everyone was friendly but they never invited me to hang out with them. Not that I really blamed them though, I would never invite an outsider into my old group of friends that graduated 2 years ago either.

Another Sorting Hat Feast, my final and eighth year here at Hogwarts and I could not wait to graduate. We got 5 new Slytherins to our house and they were already horsing around at the end of the table. You knew that they were going to be trouble, which hopefully would start this year for something interesting to do as last year was immensely boring.

This was with the exception of the last day of exams right before summer break. I heard music coming from the Astronomy Tower so I went further to see what was going on up there. There I saw Lily Potter playing the piano and singing with the most beautiful voice. I had never heard anything like it before. I looked for the song that she was playing all summer to see what it sounded like without her performing it but I couldn't find it.

So all feast long I had been staring at her. She had only caught me once but she probably knew I was still staring at her, I mean I was putting holes in the back of her head. When she got up to leave early, I was hoping that she was heading to Astronomy Tower to play some more music but I desperately needed more. It was the only thing that got me through the whole summer. But she turned towards the Gryffindor Tower and so I headed to bed as well.

* * *

SCORPIUS

When I saw Lily the next morning in Ancient Runes, I was so happy. She wasn't sitting with anyone so I thought 'why not sit with her?' There most likely was going to be that many people in the class so may be eventually I could get her to play some more music for me.

As I sat down I said "Hi." As I was taking out my belonging she said "Hi?" It really sounded like a question. I know she undoubtedly thought it was weird and mad me saying hi to her but how else was I going to talk her into more music. I had to start somewhere.

"So your in this class too huh? I don't think there is going to be very many people as it is only for a few specific fields of study for the future. Why do you need this class?" I said in response to her questioning hi.

She was obviously still in shock because she asked to repeat and so I did. Finally she gave me an answer but it was so disappointing. She could drop the class, what if we didn't have any other classes together. I would have to stalk her to hear more music. And if she thought it was weird me sitting and talking with her in class she definitely was going to think it was weird me staring at her all the time.

I guess I would just have to pray that she decided not to drop the course. All I could do was wait until next class to find out.


	2. The Confrontation

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story. Please favourite and review! PM me about any concerns about the story as I am a first time writer who loves constructive criticism! Let me know what you think either way! Enjoy!

* * *

 **LILY**

As I went to the rest of my classes that day I still couldn't think about why Scorpius decided to sit with me. I couldn't think of one probable explanation which was really frustrating me. I sat down at dinner with Lysander and his boyfriend Charlie. As I sat down they both stared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked them.

"No but we heard a rumor about you today." Charlie said.

"Oh, what Potter-related rumor has been floating around this time? Does someone think they saw me sucking blood and now think I am a vampire?" I scoffed at them. The rumors about the Potter family got more and more ridiculous as the years went by. At first they were fun but now they were just stupid.

"Oh, no. Not a rumor like that this time. No, the rumor is that Scorpius sat with you in class today and actually had a _conversation_ with you." Lysander laughed.

"Ummmm, well actually…" I started.

"NO WAY!" Charlie busted out of his seat yelling before I could finish. A lot of the conversation stopped in the Great Hall and all started to stare at him. He sat back down blushing. Charlie wasn't a shy person but no one likes all of those eyes on themselves.

"So tell me what happened!" Lysander inquired.

"Well it happened in Ancient Runes this morning. I still don't know what to make of it. He just sat down and asked me why I needed to take the class. I told him that I didn't and that I was probably going to drop it and then class started."

"That's it? That's why he broke the all-so-famous ignoring rule that he came up with? To talk to you about that?" Lysander seemed just as confused as I was.

"I honestly have no idea. I have been trying to figure it out all day. How did you hear about this anyway? I didn't tell anyone, and I didn't know anyone in the class."

"I heard from Hugo because he was bursting at the seams to tell someone. But I have no idea who told him." Lysander said.

How did this get around so fast? I mean I didn't really care so much as there were always rumors about me but they were mostly always false. How was this one so true? I really didn't understand. I turned around the look at Scorpius to find him already looking at me. I turned my head quickly away.

"Lysander, why is Scorpius staring at me? Do you think he has heard the rumor as well?" I said.

* * *

 **SCORPIUS**

Oh, bloody hell. Lily has caught me staring again. I need to stop this; she is never going to talk to me if I keep being this creepy. Someone in our class gossiped about us to their friends and our seating arrangement news was all over the school. So much for trying to keep this (hopefully) new friendship under the radar. I know it wasn't Lily because I doubt that she would try and start another rumor about herself, especially when right before the summer break someone told me that Lily had a pet rock family named after her real family. Where do people come up with this stuff?

I guess I was going to have to be more discreet about talking with her. Or maybe just less creepy considering I am still staring at her.

Then Lily got up and started to leave the Great Hall. I needed to tell her that I didn't tell anyone about our conversation. I mean if she is ever going to play her beautiful melody for me again then she needed to know I would not start a rumor about her. I started to follow her. But this time she wasn't going towards the Gryffindor Tower she was going in the opposite direction. I was trying to be discreet following her because she could get the wrong idea. Then Lily turned a corner and so I did as well but there wasn't anyone down the hall.

"Why are you following me?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and there was Lily peeking out from a tapestry hanging on the wall. I would have to remember how sneaky and observant she was from now on. Nothing would get past her.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you leave the Great Hall and I wanted to speak with you."

* * *

 **LILY**

"Wow. Two conversations in one day, I feel touched." I was getting so sick of this. I wanted to know what had changed because nothing had changed from where I was standing.

"Okay…" Scorpius said a little taken aback. He doesn't get to ignore me for 7 years and then get to be offended. It doesn't work that way.

"So what did you want to speak with me about?" I crossed my arms.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't the one that started the rumor, or should I say the gossip with truth to it flying around Hogwarts right now." Scorpius said looking down at the floor.

"Oh." I was shocked. "I never thought it was you." I said looking down at the floor and scuffing my feet back and forth.

Scorpius snapped his head up. "You didn't?"

I lifted my head as well and looked him in the eyes. "No, why would you think that I would think that?"

"Well, I figured maybe you thought I was trying to prank you or something. I mean you seemed like you didn't want to talk to me this morning. So maybe the rumor just confirmed your suspicions or something." He said while still looking me in the eyes. His eyes were telling the truth I knew that and I also knew that they were a beautiful stormy grey after looking in them for so long. I could see all of the flecks of blue in them as well.

I had to look away. I started walking back and forth and fidgeting with my hands. "No, I never thought that. I mean I was wondering how it started but it never crossed my mind that it was you. I was just hoping that you didn't think it was me. I had talked to my friends and that had somehow heard or something."

I stopped walking for a second and looked at him. He had this weird look on his face. Like confusion. Like he didn't understand what I saying.

"You were worried about what I was going to think? Why?" Scorpius said.

I didn't have an answer to this question. So I deflected him with another question. "Why did you just decide to talk to me this morning? We have never spoken before in my life. No one in my family has spoken to you either."

* * *

 **SCORPIUS**

Ok, she definitely goes all in for the kill. Should I tell her the truth about her music or lie and make up a story? I feel like the music thing is really personal because I have never heard of her playing before.

"I ask you a question." She said tapping her foot. I was still giving her a blank stare.

I finally said, "I just wanted this year to be different. Not that I think we are going to be the best of friends or anything but I didn't feel like going out of my way to ignore everyone anymore. I mean it's exhausting." As words came out of my mouth I didn't realize how true they were. I was tired of taking the long way to class to avoid seeing Potters or Weasleys. I was tired of having to walk away from a conversation because one of them had entered it. I was tired of not going to Quidditch match's and for Hogsmeade visits.

Lily just stood their staring at me. "I never realized you did that." She said.

"And I am not blaming you at all. I chose to do all of this and I am pretty sure it was my decision to ignore you all, all of these years. But I am just tired and wanted to have a good year."

Something shifted in her eyes when she answered me. No longer were they full of attitude. Now they were filled with sorrow. As she tilted her head to the side she said, "I am sorry that you felt you needed to do those things. You can sit with me in Ancient Runes from now on if you want. Hell with all of the rumors. You deserve a good year."

"Does that mean you're not dropping it them?" I said.

"I couldn't leave you all alone in that class now could I? Lily said with some sass.

As she started to walk away she said, "See you in class." This time I didn't follow her and when to the Slytherin common room. I smiled the whole way down. Lily was special I could feel it.

* * *

 **LILY**

On my way to the common room I couldn't stop thinking about what Scorpius had said. I couldn't believe he went out of his way to avoid all of us. Why did he think he needed to do that? None of us would of done anything. Or would we of? I like to believe the best of my family but sometimes if their pride was hurt they could do some pretty nasty things to people. I could see why Scorpius would want to avoid that.

I am happy that he decided to come to me and told me he truth. There was no way I could let that admission go by without doing something. I was going to drop Ancient Runes but not a chance in bloody hell now. He needed a friend I was going to give him one.


End file.
